1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data line repair apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to data line repair apparatus and a method thereof capable of reducing the RC loading effect of the repair line in the LCD panel and shortening the voltage response time of the repair line.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the process of the LCD panel manufacture, the circumstance of defect metal lines may appear in the circuit on the LCD panel due to conditions of respective process machines, material variations, complexities of the processes or the human errors. For raising the yield rate of the LCD panels, a general countermeasure for repairing the defect line is to utilize the external PCBA (Printed Circuit Board Assembly) in cooperation with the repair operational amplifier (Repair OP) for repairing the defect line and the routing of the repair line crossing around the whole panel width. However, the routing of the repair line has to cross around the whole panel width for connecting the other end of the defect data line, the length of the repair line is longer than the original routing length on the COF (Chip on Film) of the LCD panel. The extra routing length of the repair line with the whole panel width leads to a larger RC loading. Therefore, the voltage response time becomes longer and results in the phenomenon of the uneven display image of the LCD panel.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a data line repair apparatus and a method thereof for solving the existing heat dissipation issues of prior art.